You Called Me Phoenix
by VaeteliaX
Summary: Phoenix, Maya and Pearl visit Edgeworth in his abroad home. Their drive over. Phoenix/Miles pairing written as a present for someone. Cute but I'm not really a yaoi fan.


"The map says it's the next left."  
"I think you'll find it's right."  
"No, it's _left_."  
"Oh please, Wright. I do know where I'm going."  
"Well, you obviously don't as you -" On the left, a turning whizzed past the car, "You've missed the turning now. Great Edgeworth, that's just great." Like a stubborn child, Phoenix's arms folded across his chest as he slumped back in the passenger seat. Edgeworth threw the spiky-haired man beside him a sideways smirk. His hand dropped onto the gear stick and he changed gear, indicating to turn right. Phoenix made an exasperated, irritated noise. His hands, raised in disbelief, slapped down on his thighs. The angst on his face was plain to see. Shifting his hand from the gear stick to Phoenix's hand, Edgeworth kept his eyes focused on the road ahead.

"Edgeworth!" Phoenix hissed, jerking his hand almost reluctantly away from the prosecutor's cool touch, "What are you doing! Maya and Pearls could wake up at any minute!" Glancing in the rear view mirror at the sleeping Feys, Edgeworth scoffed.  
"You worry too much Wright. They probably won't even stir until we arrive." The memory of Maya's drooling on the flight over was enough to reassure Phoenix of her tendency to be a heavy sleeper.  
"I guess so." The defence attorney glanced out the window of the sleek black car. Ever since he'd moved abroad, Edgeworth had exchanged his garish red sports car for a more sophisticated model. And as Phoenix stole a glance at the crimson-suited prosecutor, he realised the elegance of the car suited him.  
"What?" Edgeworth asked, an eyebrow raised.

Suddenly, Phoenix was back to pretending the world outside the car was far more interesting than the attractive man to his right.  
"Nothing, "A pause, "Why do these foreign countries have to drive on the other side of the road? It's odd and I don't like it." Phoenix pouted, causing Edgeworth's trademark smirk to tug at the corners of his lips.  
"Oh, come now Wright, don't be so petulant. I thought you _wanted_ to see my home."  
"I do. And I'm not being _petulant_."  
"I think petulant describes you quite well at the moment." Knowing Edgeworth was teasing him, Phoenix didn't reply for a while. He simply stared out of the window as the countryside on either side of the motorway flew past.

"Why do you insist on calling me 'Wright'?" The voice that came out sounded far needier than Phoenix had intended. He cleared his throat and tried again, "I mean, I know 'us' is a secret and all but in private, can't we call each other by our first names?" Only the noise of the tyres under the car against the road could be heard. Edgeworth said nothing and Phoenix risked a glance at him, "Miles?"  
"Hm?" He sounded nonchalant, like Phoenix's use of his first name hadn't bothered him. As Phoenix tried to think of what to say, he found he couldn't.  
He settled for a quiet, "Nothing."  
"Ah, here we are." Sure enough, gravel crunched under the wheels as they drove up the driveway of a large house. At a loss for words, Phoenix could do nothing but stare at the almost castle-like home.

"Miles... This is -"  
"Mr. Edgeworth, your house is amazing!" Maya's bright smiling face appeared between them, making Phoenix jump and hit his head on the roof of the car.  
"Ahh... ouch..." He moaned, rubbing his head. But Edgeworth was too busy smiling calmly at Maya's excitement at the size of his house to notice.  
"I took the liberty of preparing a room for you and Pearl to share. I didn't think you'd want to be apart, especially in an unfamiliar house."  
"Mr. Edgeworth, that's so thoughtful!" The spirit medium leant over and kissed Edgeworth's cheek. Phoenix raised a hand, his fingers twitching slightly in disbelief and immeasurable jealousy. Again, no one noticed. Having already slipped out of the car, Edgeworth opened Maya's door, bowing slightly. Maya giggled and literally bounced out of the car.  
"Nick, carry Pearly inside. She's still asleep!"  
"I suppose jetlag would be worse for someone who has never flown before..." Edgeworth's voice faded as he held out an arm to Maya and escorted her to the front door, the gravel crunching underfoot.

Pearl felt light in Phoenix's arms as he gently lifted her from the back seat of the car. He followed after Edgeworth and Maya hurriedly, not wanting to leave Maya alone with him for any longer than necessary.  
"... the music room." It looked like Edgeworth was giving Maya a quick tour of the ground floor, pointing out a room on the right. Marble flooring ran through the hallway, which lead to a grand staircase at the back of the room.  
"I'm so glad you invited us here, Mr. Edgeworth!" Maya beamed up at the prosecutor, who returned the smile politely, "But don't you sometimes miss being back home?"  
"I suppose... I miss it from time to time. If not just for the people I left behind rather than the place itself." He could've imagined it, but Phoenix swore Edgeworth's grey eyes flickered to him momentarily as he spoke. Then he had moved on, showing Maya the rest of the ground floor rooms.

"Looks like Maya and Pearls really _were_ exhausted." It was late and Phoenix was sat in front of the log fire in Edgeworth's study. The two Fey girls had collapsed and fallen asleep again on one of the crimson sofas. Edgeworth, sat on what Phoenix could see as being his favourite chair, was sipping a cup of tea. Outside, the sky was dark and only the light from the fire penetrated the darkness.  
"It certainly seems that way." His grey eyes on the two girls, Edgeworth took another sip of his tea. Phoenix rubbed his head; it was still sore from where he'd hit it on the car roof.  
"Does it still hurt?" Before Phoenix realised it, Edgeworth was kneeling in front of him and was feeling the back of his head softly. Looking for a lump probably. Phoenix, blinking, stammered slightly, taken aback at Edgeworth's display of affection.  
"I-It does a l-little, yeah..." He managed to say, also managing to sound like a flustered teenager. He blushed furiously at himself, avoiding Edgeworth's gaze.

The feel of Edgeworth's fingertips on his head sent an involuntary shiver through Phoenix. When he sat back on his heels, Edgeworth looked at Phoenix, his expression blank.  
"Phoenix, you ought to be more careful. Really, you get into so much trouble, even with me around."  
"You... You called me Phoenix..." The blush spreading across Phoenix's cheeks was unstoppable and he felt hot. A slight smile touched Edgeworth's lips.  
"Yes. Yes, I believe I did."


End file.
